A user data device can use a voice modem to initiate a voice call to an internet service provider and then exchange data packets over the Internet through the voice modem and the internet service provider. The user data device may remotely control the voice modem by establishing a control session over serial connection between the user device and the voice modem. One example of a protocol for modem control sessions is TELNET.
Many wireless communication devices are capable of multi-mode communication. For example, a wireless phone may have a voice communication mode, an Internet data mode, and a Local Area Network (LAN) data mode. Some of these multi-mode communication devices include a voice modem capability to transfer data packets over voice calls through wireless communication networks.
Thus, the user data device may remotely control the wireless communication device by using a modem control protocol to establish a modem control session over a connection to the wireless communication device. Over the modem control session, the user data device controls the wireless communication device to initiate a voice call through a wireless communication network. The user data device may then exchange data packets over the voice call through the wireless communication device and the wireless communication network.